


cause i think you look really beautiful when you cry

by stilinskiandhisjeep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After 5x07, Depressed Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, its not that good but i tried, this makes me sad, with a comforting lydia at his side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskiandhisjeep/pseuds/stilinskiandhisjeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thoughts are racing in his head and all he wants to do his focus for his next test. It doesn't go all too well, but Lydia's There to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause i think you look really beautiful when you cry

**Author's Note:**

> set after 5x07

Stiles knew he had a test coming up the following day and he needed to focus. But all thoughts running through his head was everything other than test. That was the last thing on his mind behind 5000 other things. He flipped through the economics book looking for something to catch his attention. Flipping through the entire book and when reaching the end, he slams the book shut and takes a deep breath. His keys sat on the dresser and decided a nice drive would be good to clear his head. He stopped as soon as he got up remembering that his jeep was flipped and completely demolished a few nights ago. It infuriates him, making him think over to other things. How he should’ve just trusted Theo to be with the dead body and it wouldn’t have happened, making his thoughts hop over to Donovan. His guilty conscience grew and hung over him heavy. He had to tell everyone but he couldn’t break their trust. It would break Stiles. And the only person that knew was the one he couldn’t trust the most. He closed his eyes throwing his head in his hands. Tears seeped through and they kept coming, he couldn’t stop it was like he had no control. He opened his eyes with a shuttering breath and saw his phone glow and turned it over. No more distractions. He got up pacing back and forth in the room trying to think of what he could do. As soon as the light bulb went off in his head he went straight towards the bathroom searching through the medicine cabinet to find the adderall. “Where the hell could it be?” He muttered under his breath. Finally finding the bottle after searching frantically for over half an hour. He tried to read the bottle to find out how much he should take, since he had just gotten a new prescription, but his eyes were blurred from the crying he had been doing. "Whatever" he muttered to himself and ripped open the bottle and tried to dump it all in his palm but since he was shaking so bad it fell all in the sink. "Fuck" he yelled and threw the bottle on the ground and leaned against the bathroom wall.

He woke up with a rushing feeling in his head causing him to sit straight up. He picked up his phone and saw the time. 5:04 AM. He groaned knowing he had fallen asleep around the 4:30 mark. He dragged himself out of bed feeling sick to his stomach and hopped in the shower, turning the water just slightly so the hot sensation that he felt all over his body would die down. He closed his eyes trying to make the rushing feeling calm down so he could get himself together for school. “Stiles I’m off to work” His dad yelled through the bathroom door. His thoughts began to wander off and all he wanted was for all the pain to go away. “Okay have fun at the grocery store” He replied groggily running a hand through his hair. The sheriff stopped dead in his tracks. “What?” He said to himself walking back towards the bathroom door. “Stiles are you okay?” He asked knocking on the door. “17” He replied not realizing anything he was saying and started to wash his body. The sheriff eyes widened and he shook his head. "I need to cool it on the caffeine" he told himself walking down the stairs and out the door. 

Stiles rinsed off and put a towel around his waist. He opened the door and walked down the hallway and to his bedroom where he sat on the edge of his bed as if he was waiting for something to just magically happen. He heard a knock at his door. “You decent?” A familiar voice asked. “Just a second” He pulled on a long sleeve and a pair of underwear along with a pair of jeans. “Now” he answered trying to do something with his hair in the mirror and just decided to keep the bangs. She opened the door,“You get anything to eat?” She asked looking around his room. It was Lydia, she promised him she’d drive him to school since his jeep was busted. “Nope” He said fidgeting with his hands. Lydia glanced at his hands and then back at him. “Want me to make you something?” She knew he was worried or nervous about something and she didn’t want him going to school that way it wasn’t good for him with all those people there. “No, no we have to go to school. I have a test. It’s in economics and coach will be pissed and I need to take this test. I can't get another bad grade. Nothing else can go wrong, Everything needs to go as planned," He rushed his words and before he knew it he felt tears falling down his face. “Stiles c'mon” Lydia grabbed his hand and took him downstairs and sat him at the table. She looked at his face, there was no chance in hell he's getting that worked up over an economics test. She grabbed the tissue box and set it down next to him. Lydia wanted to cry herself, it seemed like even if she touched him just slightly he’d break. She plucked a tissue and gently wiped the tears from his face. She decided that now wasn’t a time to force him to talk about it, just let him when he’s ready to say something. “What do you want for breakfast” She said leaning on her elbows across from him at the table. “I don’t want to eat” he muttered putting his head on the table. “I don’t want to sleep. I don’t want to do anything, I just want to lay here” He said a little louder staring at the picture of his mom and him on the kitchen table and brought it closer to him, grazing a thumb over his mom. As bad as she wanted to argue with him that he needs to eat because he looks like he hasn’t for a couple days, she didn’t, she tried to understand and sat next to him and looked at the photo. “Your mother was gorgeous” She said quietly trying to make conversation. She was a beautiful woman , even though she had been through so much. “Yeah.” he smiled wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “I miss her so much on days like this y'know” He bit his lip trying to hold back from sobbing like a mess in front of Lydia. “It’s understandable.” She said rubbing his back in circles "I'm sure she misses you too". He couldn’t hold it back anymore and crossed his arms on the table and sobbed into them, his body shuddering every time he took in a breath. She wrapped herself around him holding him and rubbing his back to soothe him. He sat up and wiped his eyes once more and looked back at the picture. “You can leave if you want,” he said breaking the silence “Y'know since I'm a crying mess and all. You have class anyway” he laughed a little, looking down. “One, I have one class. Two, I’m not leaving you like this no matter what you look like. Three, like a special someone once told me "I think you look really beautiful when you cry” She said looking up to face him. He turned to look at her and smirked. He tilted his head trying to ease into it and gently pressed his lips against hers and remembered the familiar taste of her strawberry lip balm from the last time they kissed. She smiled into the kiss and they pulled apart staring at each other with slight grins on their faces. They sat back up in the chairs looking ahead and he leaned into her. They stayed like that for a while. “Thank you Lydia” he said half asleep against her shoulder. “No problem Stiles” She replied smiling a little. “I love you” he said almost drifting off to sleep. She blinked repeating what he said over and over in her head. “I love you too” she whispered as the words slipped out. They sounded comfortable, it felt right to say it. She felt the same way. She smiled and didn't move a muscle cause god knows he needed the sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/brivnnas  
> tumblr: http://briannla.tumblr.com/


End file.
